


Five Times Rafe and Zoran met and fucked

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fix-It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Rafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Rafe and Zoran meet when Rafe is 16. It's not the only time they see each other.





	

Business trips were boring. 

Most of the times at least. There had been some quite interesting ones. The shady sort where Rafe could see his father as someone else than a dull business man. This one was supposed to make their company bigger, branching out into other countries. That was why they were in Moscow now. 

His mom had stayed home to take care of the office and Rafe was left wondering why his father expected him to show interest now. It was going to be another dozen years before the business was going to belong to him. He could have flown south with his friends instead, get someplace warm instead of being in cold cold Moscow where the snow lay ankle deep this time of year. 

Rafe let out a sigh, keeping it low so his father didn’t hear. At least the architecture was nice to look at. Otherwise there was snow. Lots and lots of snow. Rafe looked out of the window and wished for his father and his business partner to get done already. He forced himself to keep the interested expression on his face while only listening with half an ear. Make that a quarter. The conversation was a steady drone in the background as Rafe made plans for his evening, anything to keep him from falling asleep. 

One of his shadier friends had given him a fake ID on his insistence and after, making him 18 on paper even if there were still three more years to go. It had cost a good sum of money, but it was neat. Maybe he could at least get out and experience the nightlife of the city. 

If his father ever let him go. In that moment a reproachful look was aimed his way that made Rafe straighten from his slouch that he had slipped into and he settled his mask of fake interest a little more firmly on his face.

A few hours later the sun had dropped and they exited the building, moving towards the hotel they were staying in. It wasn’t far away. 

"Do you mind if I head out tonight, father?", Rafe broke the silence when they entered the luxurious lobby. 

His father shot him a critical look before shrugging. “Just be home before midnight.”

A grin broke over Rafe’s face. “I will.” Midnight wasn’t too far away, but maybe he could still have some fun, one way or another. Rafe didn’t know much about Moscow’s clubs, only that it probably wouldn’t be full at this time of day. Maybe someone could take him home anyway, give him a good night before he was forced to return to his father’s side. 

In their hotel room Rafe got ready and headed out into the streets, dressed in a simple button-down and jeans. He pushed a hand through his hair, slicking it down. There was lube in his back-pocket that he planned on using tonight, if he found the right man for the job. 

With their hotel being close to the center of the city he found a bar quickly enough. Their street was littered with them. He entered a bar that didn’t look too sleazy from the outside and smoke billowed out around him, making Rafe cough. 

A few eyes followed him when he approached the bartender and he moved so his back was straighter. The barman greeted him, but didn’t ask for his ID when Rafe ordered a drink. Then he let his eyes roam around the room, leaning against the bar and taking in the other guests. People were looking at him but after a while they looked away again, except for one. It was a man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, hair cut short in a buzz-cut. He looked like a soldier, dressed in fatigues. His eyes were a cold blue, if Rafe had to judge in the low light, and he was eying him. With the serious expression on his face Rafe couldn’t tell if he could approach him or not. Something curled in Rafe’s stomach and lower at how broad the guy’s shoulders were. 

The drink burned going down and after a while Rafe moved over to him. 

He greeted him in Russian.

“Hello little boy,” the man answered in heavily accented English. 

Rafe scoffed. “I’m older than I love,” Rafe lied and settled down on the stool beside the man, signaling the bartender for another drink.

“Of course you are,” the man humored him. His lips twitched up at the corners while Rafe let his own eyes trail subtly over his form. He looked even broader up close and Rafe was reminded of the fact that he quite liked his men broad, the times he went for men at least. This one looked like he could pick him up and fuck him against the wall. A light buzz was under Rafe’s skin and feeling bold he leaned closer. 

“What brought you here?”, he asked him and the man raised his drink in answer.

“What’s your name?”, Rafe went on.

“Zoran Lazarevic,” the man answered and Rafe held out his hand.

“Raphael Adler,” he replied and Zoran’s brow raised in light amusement, or maybe mockery, Rafe couldn’t really tell, and they shook hands. His grip, Rafe decided, was nice too, strong just like the way he looked. Despite himself, he felt himself harden and he shifted in his seat.

In silence they sat beside each other until Zoran started talking, telling him of philosophy of all things and Rafe had to scrape up all the knowledge he still remembered of Nietzsche and Nihilism from his private teachers. If he had known he would one day need it to pick up a guy he would have payed more attention. Fortunately for him, Zoran seemed happy enough to talk, tell him things and lay his hand on Rafe’s shoulder, let him lean in. 

After an hour had passed and Rafe felt like he was going to burst if there wasn’t going to be some action soon, he said, “Zoran, would you care to tell me more in your room?”

Zoran looked at him and raised his brow over the rim of his glass. Then his face smoothed out again and he nodded. “If you wish, boy.”

“I’m not a boy,” Rafe snapped when they left the bar and Zoran chuckled but didn’t say anything. If Rafe hadn’t wanted to get laid, he would have left the guy and returned to his hotel. Or he could have checked out a different bar, maybe a club this time. Too bad he was already hooked, cock twitching as Zoran looked at him with those eyes. 

His quarters turned out to be spares looking. A single room with a bed, an adjoined kitchen and a bathroom. It was enough for Rafe. He wasn’t going to move in here. It was enough for him especially as he moved in to kiss Zoran and a moment later found the wall against his back, Zoran prying his mouth open with his tongue. Arousal shot straight to Rafe’s cock. Zoran was _towering_ over him and Rafe liked it more than he knew how to express. 

The wall was rough against his back, scrapping against his shirt and pushing it upwards as Rafe let himself sink to his knees against it without wasting anymore time. Kissing was nice and all, but he hadn’t really gone with Zoran for anything romantic like that. Zoran’s eyes were narrowed as he watched Rafe’s hands work on his belts, opening them and taking out his cock. His hands settled on the wall over Rafe’s head and another bolt of arousal shot through Rafe as he saw the size of him. If he played his cards right he wouldn’t be able to sit down for days.

Even soft he was huge. Rafe licked over the head before taking it into his mouth, suckling a little and feeling the flesh harden in his hand. Zoran let out a grunt when Rafe stroked the rest of it with his hand before taking him deeper. He couldn’t fit all of it into his mouth, had to caress what couldn’t fit with his palms and fingers. His jaw ached as he bobbed his head forward and back. Then Zoran grabbed the short strands of his hair and Rafe moaned around Zoran’s cock when he started to thrust, making him gag when it hit the back of his throat. Maybe he should invest some time in getting rid of his gag reflex, Rafe thought and his cock leapt to attention at the image of taking all of Zoran into his mouth. Not that they were going to see each other again after this night.

After a while of Zoran thrusting into his mouth and making Rafe’s eyes water and his own cock weep, soaking his boxers. Then Zoran stilled, pushed in as deep as he could. Rafe looked up at him and swallowed around him, fighting down the need to gag and felt the head of Zoran’s cock slip into his throat, thoroughly cutting off his air and making him light-headed. Distantly Rafe wondered how mortified his father would be if Rafe was found to be choked to death on a cock. A small thrust that made Rafe let out a muffled moan and Zoran eased up, letting Rafe gulp in a breath with the flesh still buried in his mouth. His face was thoughtful.

“Will you let me fuck you, too?”, he mused. His hand carded through Rafe’s hair and Rafe was embarrassed at how quickly he nodded around the cock.

The cock was withdrawn and Rafe got to his feet. Zoran pushed him briefly against the wall to ravish his _mouth_ again, thrusting his tongue inside in a parody of what Rafe _really_ hoped he would do to his ass later. Rafe was breathless and harder than he could remember being before when Zoran stepped back.

“You better have lube then,” Zoran said, almost conversationally and Rafe nodded again. There was a low curl of anger and arousal warring in Rafe’s belly at Zoran’s nonchalance. The bastard didn’t even seem to pant after having his dick sucked by Rafe. 

“Yeah,” Rafe croaked and cleared his throat. He rummaged in the pockets of his pants and brought out a package he had brought with him.

Zoran motioned for him to get undressed and with a burning face Rafe complied, ogling as Zoran did the same and his muscles were revealed. Then Rafe got on the bed, settling on hands and knees.

“Prepare yourself,” Zoran said behind him and there was a hint of order in his voice. Rafe’s cock almost started to drool again at his voice, hadn’t really _stopped_ doing so since Rafe had had him in his mouth. The prospect of having that cock inside of him, spearing him open, did enough for Rafe that he felt he was going to come just from having _anything_ penetrate him at this point.

“Will you do any work, too?”, Rafe joked when he let lube dribble over his fingers and settled with his shoulders against the bed, ass raised up in a clear display and reached back, circling his slick fingers over his hole. Maybe it was only his imagination that made him hear a light moan from Zoran, but then there was the weight of Zoran settling behind him. Rafe craned his head to look at Zoran out of the corner of his eyes. He was staring at where Rafe’s fingers were preparing himself. Rafe shuddered, licked his lip. He quite liked to be watched. 

“I’ll fuck you, that is work enough,” Zoran answered calmly. Then his hands were on the globes of Rafe’s ass, spreading him open to have a better view and Rafe moaned..

Rafe thrusted his fingers inside, loosening himself up for that cock. One of Zoran’s hands left his ass. Then one of his fingers pushed into him alongside Rafe’s fingers, dry but getting slicker when they curled against Rafe’s. Rafe moaned at the pressure and pushed back.

“Are you sure you will be able to take it all?”, Zoran mused as he twisted his fingers beside Rafe’s, cupping them with his and guiding their way.

“I’ve had bigger,” Rafe lied and Zoran inserted a second finger with a scoff, making Rafe groan when his hole burned in protest.

“Of course you have,” Zoran laughed and spread his fingers, making Rafe groan again. There was pain, but slowly, he relaxed around the intrusion. He hissed when more lube was poured over his hole and dripped down the inside of his legs, was pushed into him with their fingers and making him even slicker. Rafe felt _wet_. It only made his cock harder if that was even possible. His orgasm was so _close_ and then it wasn’t anymore as Zoran got his other hand around Rafe and squeezed, making Rafe curse at him.

“Not yet, Raphael,” Zoran mused. “You have to be more patient.”

“Fuck you,” Rafe pressed out. 

Then the fingers were pulled free and the blunt pressure of Zoran’s cock was against his hole. It burned as it was pushed in and Rafe moaned as the head popped in, followed by the rest of him as Zoran didn’t bother going slow. He had never been stretched open this much. Rafe panted. He hadn’t even known what he was missing. Zoran was going to ruin him for all other cocks, Rafe could already tell. 

“Alright?”, Zoran asked in a sudden twist of generosity that Rafe hadn’t expected and Rafe could only choke out a whine when he settled deeper, Zoran’s pelvis settling against his ass. It hurt, but not enough for Rafe to _want_ to stop. Zoran held still until Rafe was rocking back into the pressure, whined again at the way Zoran’s cock dragged against his inner walls and applied pressure to his prostate no matter the angle.

Slowly, Zoran pulled out and pushed in, shallowly until Rafe was moaning impatiently, reached behind him to claw at Zoran’s thigh. He laughed and gradually his thrust became deeper, longer until he was thrusting into him in a steady rhythm that rocked Rafe against the bed, but did nothing to get make Rafe reach a climax. Rafe felt wanton with his ass raised in the air and his shoulders against the bed, clawing at the sheets and letting out noises a whore would have been proud of.

“Little slut,” Zoran said. His voice was so calm, if it hadn’t been for his rock hard erection reaming Rafe’s ass he would have sounded bored, detached. There was only the slightest of hitches in his breath. At least until Rafe was moaning and bearing down on him, making him grunt and his thrusts quicken until he was pounding into him. Rafe couldn’t help the sounds falling from his mouth, how they changed in pitch until he was whining and crying out constantly, pushing back helplessly into the cock fucking into him until Zoran’s hands grabbed his hips and held him still.

Rafe fought himself up on his elbows again to look back underneath himself, cradling his head with his arms and biting his lips to regain at least a little dignity by staying _quieter_. His cock was swinging back and forth between his legs and he could see the muscles in Zoran’s thighs work as he fucked him, balls slapping against Rafe’s whenever he thrusted deep into him. Rafe’s cock was dripping come.

Then Zoran’s thrusts changed, became deep and short, applying constant pressure to Rafe’s prostate and Rafe couldn’t hold on any longer. He cried out when he came all over the sheets and braced his shaking thighs so he wouldn’t fall into the mess he had made, gasping for breath. Zoran continued on like a fucking machine, pounding him past the point of over-sensitivity, making Rafe whine in discomfort and belated arousal. Rafe could feel himself harden again when Zoran reached underneath him and started fisting his cock in time of his thrusts. There was a chuckle behind him as Rafe mewled at the touch. 

Rafe wasn’t going to beg but he felt like it, as he was fucked to the edge and Zoran’s hand tightened, preventing him from coming.

“My turn,” Zoran grunted into his ear, pressing against his back with his chest and making him arch his spine, press more wantonly into Zoran’s thrusts as they stuttered and Zoran’s cock pumped into him, filling him with come. Then the hand released him and Rafe spilled across the sheets again, adding to his mess.

Rafe was trembling, almost _hyperventilating_ when Zoran pulled out. His come leaked down the inside of his thighs and if Rafe hadn’t come twice already he would have gotten hard again just from that feeling. Zoran laid down beside him and pulled Rafe down against his side. Rafe couldn’t have gotten up even if he tried. His chest was heaving and he was jealous at how composed Zoran was, as if he could go on for hours and hours while Rafe felt all wrung out, but at least deeply satisfied.

Rafe boldly claimed another kiss. They didn’t talk. Zoran’s eyes were closed and Rafe waited until his breath evened out. When Rafe was sure he was asleep, he reached for the dogtags around Zoran’s neck. Carefully, he flipped the little metal-case open and read its contents. Then he put it back on Zoran’s chest and wiggled out of his arms. The insides of his legs felt sticky but he ignored it as he put on his underwear, followed by his pants and shirt and jacket. 

A last look back at Zoran’s sleeping form and Rafe was out the door. He had a curfew to meet. There were still people out and about when Rafe walked through the streets, legs stiff and his underwear getting wet. It didn’t take long to reach the hotel.

“Did you have a nice night? Did you get into any trouble?”, his father asked without looking up when Rafe entered their suite. He was still up, laptop open in front of him.

Rafe’s hole was aching as he answered, “I had a good night, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> When someone has a better title... I'd really appreciate it. Next fic will be Drakecest again and I kind of was too lazy to post the other fills for the Advent Calendar today. Will do so tomorrow!


End file.
